Wish Yourself Away
by scottishleaf01
Summary: Sarah Williams is not completely convinced that her experience in the Labyrinth was real, but just a strange dream she can't forget. She also can't seem to forget the man that haunts her dreams. One night she foolishly wishes herself away to the underground without realizing what would happen.(featuring a more mature Sarah) (reviews please!)
1. Chapter 1

Sarah Williams stood on the doorstep of her old childhood home and watched the rain fall in loud splats on the porch ledge and concrete pathway leading towards the road. Her old sheep-dog stood patiently by her side and waited for his closest companion to return back inside. It had been two days in which Sarah returned to this home after finishing her schooling at the university. It was her only opportunity to truly relax and consider her options before returning to the real world and begin her job search.

Her father and Irene had been out for the evening on Sarah's insistence. Ironic wasn't it. She still remembered that night. The night she had personally considered when her life had begun to change. From that night on she wasn't as agitated by her step mother, Toby formed almost an inseparable bond towards her, and she started losing interest in all her childlike possessions and dreams. It was over the course of a few months that Toby began to have nightmares and climb into Sarah's bed. He would never tell her what the nightmares were about but she was somehow the only person that could comfort him.

For the past seven years, not a single day has gone by that she didn't remember her time in the Underground. She knew her friends could visit her but she wanted so desperately to forget what had happened. The songs that were sung to her by him haunted her every dream. His eyes watched her daily and whenever she attempted to connect with another boy it was always him she compared them to. He always had more compelling features, their jaws were never as strong as his, their eyes never had the same passion and life as his mismatched ones, and they never had the same energy as him. She dismissed all of this. He wasn't real to her, it was just an odd dream she had in her teenage years.

"Sarah!" Toby called from inside the home. The now seven-year-old boy ran down the stairs and watched Sarah turnaround from the doorway.

"what's up kiddo? Don't wanna go to bed?" She asked.

"Can I have a snack and hang out with you?"

Sarah prepared a small bowl of popcorn and allowed Toby to curl up to her on the couch. The tv blasted with old game shows that just caused Toby to nod off slowly before drifting off into a quiet sleep. She pulled the slim blonde boy into her arms and laid him down on his blue bed, taking special care to tuck him in gently.

She turned to exit the small bedroom and right in front of the door laid a red leather-bound book.

"how did this get here?" she whispered to herself. Turning the book around and reading the golden letters. 'Labyrinth'

Her heart dropped to her chest. It was real. Sarah took the book into the living room and flipped on the table lamp. She could feel her hand start to slowly tremble when the cover creaked open and revealed the same old sketch of the entrance of the labyrinth. The same one she stood at all those years ago. The same stone walls she ran through and convinced herself that it was all a strange nightmare.

For years and years, Sarah convinced herself it was all a dream. That this book was nothing but a bad nightmare. But here was living proof that it was real. Small moments of her old friends flashed through her mind. Forcefully slamming the book shut and took it upstairs to hide away on the bookshelf in her bedroom.

It took her well past midnight to fall asleep but the memory of the mismatched eye Goblin King haunted her. Sarah remembered the peach dream and how they danced to his hypnotizing song. She remembered how he stared at her during their encounters. But she was still only a teenager and almost everything seems overly intense at that age. Moments before passing she mumbled to herself "I wish I could figure this out. Figure out if this is all real. If he is real."

Slowly the little goblins that make their presence known before a wish to the goblin king are made. She was too tired to notice any noises coming from her room and continued her silent confessions.

"It can't be real. That's impossible…. but it seems so real sometimes. Ugh! I wish that damn Goblin King would just take me away. Just let me figure out why I'm so damn hung up over a fake person"

That was enough for the little goblins to inform their king of the wish. By the time he arrived, Sarah was sound asleep in her fluffy white sheets and he dares not to wake her up. He had only seen Sarah through the crystals he produced but none of them compared to her in person. She looked almost angelic from the last time he had seen her in person. Her face glowed gently in the moonlight and her dark brown hair fell around her hair and strands fell across her face.

Jareth quietly crouched down to her eye level and brushed a few strands away from her ear.

"I am very much real, my Sarah" he whispered as his hand lingered on the side of her cheek.

Sarah wakes up in a slight haze and thought she dreamed of his face. She could have sworn that his hand stroked her cheek and rose a hand to where is laid. Closing her eyes and allowing this pleasant dream to continue.

Jareth smiled and decided it was time to grant her wish.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah woke up to the softest bed she had felt in her life. The soft sunlight from the morning peeked through the windows and hit her eyelids with a golden glow. Without opening her eyes, she rolled over onto her stomach and embraced the pillows that smelt like peaches when you squeaked them.

'wait" she said to herself. Sarah sprang up and felt her heart fall into the pit of her stomach. She was surrounded by large dark wood furniture and a fireplace that span to the ceiling. Everything in the room looked like it belonged in a 18th-century castle. Nothing in the room seemed like it was recognizable and it gave her the chills just trying to figure out how this could possibly be real.

Sarah sprang from the bed, larger than any mattress she had ever seen in her life, and stood on the freezing marble floor. It took her a while to comprehend if anything in this room was real if she was really here. The breeze from the open balcony blew in and made her shiver and start to panic.

"This can't be happening…this cant is happening. Why is this happening? This isn't supposed to be real" she cried to herself out loud. This was too much for Sarah to handle and instantly she tried to make an escape. Before taking another step a cold shiver ran down her spine and noticed that she was no longer in her baggy pajamas but in a widely thin cream night down that was loose yet thin enough to be revealing.

"I have to be going crazy"

Sarah started pacing towards the only door she could find and it leads nowhere except the blindly white bathroom. The sun was hitting it at such an angle that it just seemed to glow an excessive amount.

No other doors were in sight, only tall windows decorated with elaborate drapery in the most stunning shade of red and the balcony what was slightly covered by white thin curtains billowing in the breeze.

A plan formulated in her head that she really wasn't fond of but at this panicked moment it seemed like the only good options. Running towards the cold floor towards the balcony, Sarah checked below the balcony and it was well above a five story drop for her. There was, by her luck, thick course vines running down the entire wall.

Taking deep breaths and checking if the vines were sturdy enough, Sarah started to nervously step down the wall and panicking that she might get caught. With every step down she could feel the branches slightly moving and pricking her skin but there was no going back down, only down.

As she made it past the third story window the branch she was holding onto started to bend and before she had a moment to respond it snapped in half causing her to fall. The fall seemed to last forever while her mind raced and heart thumped loudly in her chest. Closing her eyes out of pure instinct, Sarah anticipated hitting the ground and most likely be knocked out cold.

Instead of hitting the ground, she fell into a pair of arms and a broad chest. Eyes still closed, Sarah let out the biggest sigh of relief and started to grab onto the fabric of the stranger's shirt while catching her breath. A good two minutes must have passed before a gentle kiss on her forehead brought her back into reality. Her eyes snapped open and she slowly let her eyes travel from the highly revealed chest hidden beneath a flowing poet shirt to the tips of a very familiar blonde hair on this man's shoulder. It took her a good deep breath before allowing herself to look at his face and was absolutely shocked when she saw those same mismatched eyes that she had missed all these years. His familiar face brought her heart to shambles but at the same time fear and panic.

"Let me go! Get your damn hands off of me!" She yelled and he placed her gently on the ground to her feet, not responding to her hands pushing at his chest.

"Sarah dear, let me take you inside and allow me to explain the situation at hand. I would not be able to forgive myself if you cached a cold or were seen by anybody so…lightly dressed." It was the first time she heard his voice in years and it was exactly as she remembered it. Light and airy but a hint of dominance as well. He started to reach for her hand but she flinched her arm away as soon as he made contact.

"Do..not..touch me. Take me back home right now Jareth." She tried to keep her head held high but the cold breezes and fear were starting to make her tremble.

"As I said before dear, allow me to explain to you in a better setting. No harm will come to you. Do not be stubborn."

Sarah was now seriously trembling and Jareth started to worry for her health and for her modesty. He took her by the arm and magically transported them into the largest library she had ever seen in her entire life. It was more magical and beautiful than any picture could describe. There were little goblins cleaning in the far corners of the room and he gave them a look that gave a sign for them to leave.

By her luck, there was a roaring fireplace that gave off the most pleasant heat and it called for her. Leaving Jareth at her side she gravitated towards the heat and stood there just enjoying the warmth it emanated.

Jareth watched Sarah from behind in his still frozen spot as she wrapped her arms around herself to retain the heat. He did not know why but he continued to stare at her from behind. Her wavy long brown hair reached her mid back which laid onto of the creamy white fabric of the nightgown she wore. He couldn't help but notice one thing. The glow from the fireplace shined through her loose and thin nightgown and revealed her figure. Before another thought could pass his mind, he walked towards her.

The clicking of heel against stone made Sarah turn around and watch as he strode towards her.

"would you like me to fetch you something to cover up with?" He offered. Sarah shook her head yes.

'why is he being so…oddly kind.' She thought to herself while he walked to a desk chair on the opposite wall of the fireplace and grabbed a jacket that hung there.

He opened up the jacket for her and she hesitantly allowed him to help her put it on. Of course, it was a little loose on her but she suspected as much since he was much broader than she.

"Now, will you please allow me to calmly explain to you what has happened without you trying to jump from balconies?"

'was that a joke?' Sarah couldn't believe her ears. All she could do was blindly shake her head.

"To put it simply, the Labyrinth itself refuses to let you go"


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked.

"You are here because you wished yourself away, Sarah dear. Do you not remember that?" He asked. She didn't know if it was a sincere question or a taunt.

"Of course I remember! I just didn't think any of this was real…"

He looked at her curiously as she looked down and picked at the long sleeve of his jacket she wore.

"I…I thought this was all just some weird dream I had as a teenager. I tried to convince myself that all of this wasn't real." Sarah continued. At this point, she didn't care if he was listening. She was just trying to work through her own thought process out loud.

"How could I ever believe any of this…you... were real. I had a wild imagination and blamed that for most of this. I am sure that if anyone went through what I supposedly did, they would question their sanity too. Who cares if I wish myself away! I distinctly remember that you only took away children. I shouldn't be here."

Jareth watched as Sarah started to move away from him and towards the fireplace again. He felt almost hurt that she did not think that her time in his labyrinth was real. Was it really such a horrible memory for her that she had to repress it into some childish fantasy? Of course, he had to play the villain in these situations but he did not think that the only champion to his labyrinth would come to suppress her memory of it.

"Oh, sweet Sarah. I understand your confusion and nihilism. But you must know why you are truly here. Since the labyrinths inception ,which was created by my great grandfather to protect his first kingdom, there has never been a champion. It was created for failure. He made it so only the inhabit of the city and invited guests were able to enter the Goblin City fearlessly. To allow the maze such power, it was granted its own magic. This magic gave it the ability to change endlessly and trap those who seek to attack. Much has changed in those thousands of years since my great grandfather and no such threats are worried about now. He conquered all the remaining realms and became the high King of our world. The Goblin City would only be bestowed upon his heir. Hence the importance of the Goblin City. The labyrinth would be turned into a way to trick humans into giving up children of all sorts to become citizens of our realms since reproduction is highly rare among us. Despite what assumptions you've made, the children do not become goblins but Fae folk who live long and fulfilling lives. Those who are wished away do not deserve to spend their days with people who wish them away. It was always said that there would be a champion to the labyrinth but it was more a myth than a foretelling."

Sarah watched as he approached her and stood by her next to the fireplace. She felt an ache in her heart when she remembered the moment she wished away Toby.

"The person who defeated the champion was the only one that truly regretted what they had wished for. The person who ran the labyrinth before the 13th hour was the only one who would truly be accepted by the High Courts and become a ruler in our world because they must possess some magic in their soul, whether from birth or exposure. You, my Sarah, are the champion of the Labyrinth and are the only one besides myself that can control it."

"When you had left and rejected my much too rushed offer, the labyrinth had refused to cooperate with me. I spoke to its essence and it told me that only its champion and king united would be able to rule it. It refuses to produce the food that feeds by subjects. It is withering and destroyed itself with your presence gone."

Sarah shook her head trying to wrap her mind around all of this information "So because I refused to stay here, your labyrinth is dying?"

"Yes, Sarah. You see, I could not bring you back here myself. You yourself declared I have no power over you. That is still true. But my magic extended to you and watched with anticipation to bring you back. The labyrinth itself waited for the smallest opportunity to bring you back whether it be a mumbling wish or someone else's wish. You were not allowed to return to the Underground without saying those evoking worse. I wanted you to return on your own accord. Now that you are here, those who are not loved can be wished away and brought into the world that welcomes them. The first true realm can continue to thrive. You are an equal ruler to the labyrinth as I."

This was too much for Sarah to handle. Everything she thought she knew about this place seemed to be wrong. She had convinced herself that the Underground was more of a Hell but instead he was making that argument less truthful.

Jareth continued lastly "When I had last seen you I offered you things that you did not understand. I had become convinced that the champion of my…our labyrinth was worthy to stay here but I am glad you did not accept my offer, Sarah. You were much too young and I much too naïve about the situation. Your years in the Aboveground were much needed and I believe that the Labyrinth sensed that as well. You would eventually come back to us."

"But I don't understand…what you offered me was so…" Sarah stopped her though and he filled them in for her.

"I offered you things that you did not comprehend. I pleaded with you to fear me because I feared you equal. How could I not? The first champion in the labyrinths history deserved to be feared. I asked you to love me. You were much too young to understand love. I was certain that a match for the maze would also be a match for myself. we are both the rulers of it and both share a soul with it. But I also do not regret telling you of my generosity. I did indeed do everything that you have asked of me. But I was only a villain to you. I was meant to be that villain. You asked me to take that child. I took him. You cowered before me when you reach my castle and I was frightened that you beat it. I have reordered time for you and turned the world upside down to show you what I and this world had to offer you but your young heart only had your brother in mind. I was indeed tired of living up to your expectations. Your expectations that I was your enemy. But as I previously said, you were much too young to understand this"

Tears were starting to prickle in Sarah's eyes and she turned slightly so he couldn't see her.

"What am I to do now? Everything that I ever thought about you or this place has turned out to be a total sham. I tried to convince myself for so many years that I hated this place with all my soul but it was the only thing I could think about every day. Why couldn't I stop thinking about it?" she begged him to answer her. It caused him distress to see her so distraught.

"Because your soul is bound to it. Eventually, you would have returned to us. With the amount of magic, you already naturally possess and with what you unknowingly gained in your time here, you would have eventually been unfit to live Aboveground. You would have slowly become ill and eventually died when exposed to that environment that does not support your magic. Your only true and natural place to be is here, despite what you have come to love and know."

"I could have died? You can't be serious?" She didn't want to believe him but her own medical history spoke for himself. She did become increasingly ill after returning from her trip here and every illness she had ever had was unknown to her doctors. There was a weakness she felt from every sickness and she secretly knew it was going to become worse.

"You may visit the Aboveground but living there would become fatal. I am certain in all these years you have felt its effects on you."

Sarah allowed the tears to spill from her eyes and a sob was starting to slowly build in her chest. Her entire life changed in an instant and in one of the most unimaginable ways possible. Every little question she could have had was slowly starting to be answered and everything she had come to know as reality began to crumble. The worst part for her was that she wasn't upset that she was in the Underground, but because she had been suppressing her memories and time here. She could have realized this sooner. She could have called through her friends in the mirror and asked questions but instead, she naively passed through her years without known the damage she had caused in his world. In a world that she was truly meant to live in.

Jareth approach her slowly and with caution. She was still sobbing into her hands and when he placed a slow hand on her shoulder for some comfort, she threw herself into his chest and held onto him tightly. She understood how strange It must seem to both of them. She was supposed to be absolutely furious with him and screaming at him to take her back home. The younger Sarah he knew would do exactly that but now she was different. He told himself from the moment he physically saw her again how much she had grown into a lovely woman but he never expected her to change so much. She had matured over the years and was sure that being told all this new information was not an easy manner. She still had the same fierce green eyes he had come to love and passion that he missed but he was glad she was not screaming at him in her old childish ways and demanding him to bring her home to her eventual doom.

Jareth could help but wrap one arm around her back and the other to her hair. He gently ran his hand through the soft locks he remembered smelt of salt and ocean. His cheek rested atop her head and he hoped that the magical wave of calm and relaxation helped her stop her tears. He did not want to be the cause for her tears and begged to himself he was truly not the cause of them. The thought of her in such distress was enough to make him want to kick a goblin across the labyrinth and into the Desert Realm.

Sarah slowly picked her head up after the tears had stopped and Jareth released the hand from her hair to wipe away the remaining tears with his thumb. She smiled gently as he tried to comfort her and told her "I do not wish to ever see you cry again."

"You know I always felt you when you watched me through your crystals." He did not know what to say. Was that even possible?

Sarah continued "it was always as if someone was standing over my shoulder but I couldn't see it. I always felt it"

"Again you prove that you are extraordinary. Those are created specifically for stealth yet your own magic must have picked it up."

She smiled against his welcoming hand on her cheek. It brought her comfort to know that those moments were real and he was truly watching over her. It might have as well explained a lot of odd situations that have happened to her throughout the years. She would have to ask about that later. His grasp on her was much too distracting and she felt that if this moment ended, she would never relive it again.

His hand stick stroked her cheek as he saw her mentally work things out. He adored the way her lips occasionally twitched to a smile and eyes gently roamed his face as she thought to herself. If only he knew what she was thinking.

Jareth decided he would place a gentle kiss on her cheek to show her his gentle affection towards her. He had throughout the years thought on the matter, of her and it always led him to spy on her through his crystals. He had a hard time admitting that his champion had stolen his heart through her everyday passions and graceful transition to adulthood. He had witnessed her dedication to her talents like painting and poetry. He adored her interest in education as she studied every subject in her schooling with dedication. He watched as he cared for her brother with fierce protection and love. He remembered her headstrong attitude towards every roadblock she had faced. All these years he witnessed the stubborn child he had first met after she wished away her brother become the only person that could soften his heart and control him with only a smile and look from those emerald eyes. He had in a sense, truly become her slave without her acknowledging her power over him.

Sarah felt as he placed that gentle kiss on her cheekbone and stared into his eyes as he pulled away. Whatever control he possessed at the moment flew out the window because, in that moment, Jareth leaned in to place another kiss on her cheek that moved down towards her lips, just next to the corner of her mouth.

Both felt a few seconds pass between then as he watched her eyes to detect away hesitation or negative emotion but all none of those were there. She just stared blankly into his eyes as he looked down at her with hesitance and wanting. Both did not know what to do as Jareth still held her in his grip against his chest and hand still on her flustered cheek.

Slowly he leaned in again and planned to place another kiss amongst her cheek but Sarah tilted her head ever so slightly and captured his lips onto hers in an astonishing kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

As their lips joined, both felt a strong gust of warm wind push them closer together. Jareth knew that this was the labyrinths sign of approval and he responded by deepening their passionate kiss and allowing both his hands travel to the thin fabric beneath his jacket she wore. Sarah responded with her arms wrapped around his neck, she knew that this was moving way to fast for her liking and that this was so unlike her but there was something in that kiss and the way he held her that drove her to madness.

"Sarah my love, if we do not stop now, I don't know if I will be able to resist you" Both took deep ragged breaths recovering from their kiss. She knew that this would be a proper time to stop but everything in her body was telling her to continue. in response to his warning, she let one hand slide down to his jaw and pushed his chin down so she could give him a quick yet loving kiss.

"I don't think I want to stop Jareth" She looked down and felt her cheeks turn ruby red. She has never done anything more than giving a quick peck on the lips to another boy, let alone fully make out. Jareth saw her precious blush and thought back to how his Sarah changed and grew into a miraculous woman. He was expecting a full-blown war when she woke up. of course, he didn't think he would have to save her from falling off his castle, but this was better than what he was expecting. Perhaps the labyrinths magic was having an effect on her or she truly has been missing him as much as he missed her.

With a gentle kiss to the cheek and a calming hand through her hair, he asked "would you mind if we relocate to a more appropriate setting"

Sarah responded with a small quick nod while he smiled down at her and walked her hand in hand down the corridors of the castle. She was half expecting to see a bleak and depressingly dark castle but instead was shocked to see an inviting and regal-looking place. The corridors that they traveled down was lined with dark blue carpeting linked with golden trim that laid on top of the gray floor-stones. Along the walls were white columns that held small treasures like busts and vases filled with beautiful exotic flowers and plants. Between each of the columns were a beautiful set of unique medieval styled windows, some with stained glass, and all framed with heavy deep red curtains held back with gold threaded robe.

"Jareth... this place is absolutely stunning." He squeezed her hand slightly and smiled at her, responded "I am glad it is to your liking my dear. After all, it is your new home" That made her heart skip a beat and smile like a school girl. This felt like a dream that should never be interrupted. They turned a corner and she saw the most massive set of double cherry wood with two human looking guards on each side. As they approached, the guards bowed slightly and greeted them with "you majesties" before opening the entrance to the bedroom. Sarah saw this was the same exact room she awoke in earlier but didn't feel like that was an argument worth having at the moment. Once beyond the threshold, the doors closed behind them and he worked some magic to presumably seal the door and prevent any interruptions.

"two questions," Sarah said as he approached her. He looked at her with a puzzled look and allowed her to continue.

"one, you are the Goblin King, I didn't know there are also other people that live in this kingdom. also, why did they said "your majesties""

"pertaining to your first inquiry, I am the son of the high king of all realms. With that, I am granted two positions one of which is the king of the goblins and the other is the high prince of all realms. Being the heir to my father's throne means I am protected like any other heir. I may rule the goblin kingdom but I do have other fae's employed in positions that the goblins are not too inclined in, such as guards and cooks"

Sarah nodded and inquired "and to the "your majesties" bit?"

He strolled over to her a said "as the champion of the labyrinth, you are chosen to be equal to myself and therefore a ruler of this realm. I myself as and you as my queen"

"wait... are you meaning to tell me that just because I successfully ran the labyrinth that I am now queen?"

"yes, Sarah. All within my kingdom were notified of your return and all rejoiced when they saw the labyrinth begin to heal and provide for its citizens with food. You have saved them from further destruction. I understand that this is rather shocking but before we proceed with tonight, I would like to be truthful about what the outcome would be"

She was confused but waited eagerly for him to continue.


	5. Chapter 5

"I will never force you to do anything you would not consider doing. You are still the same headstrong Sarah from all those years ago. But formally through the labyrinth, you are the queen of the labyrinth. Traditionally, a marital union is required but we are seen as two separate rulers of the same kingdom. I think it is imperative to mention before we continue what was initially instigated, you must be informed of what would happen"

Sarah approached him slowly and asked him "what is it?"

"in the underground, marriage is done differently than aboveground. Here it is a private affair. Two people are joined together in marriage through consummation, which is confirmed by magic. If both parties consent, they will be married for all of time."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes to prevent her eruptive emotions to overtake her. There was something inside her that was ready to yell and throw one of her famous tantrums but where would that get her? Most likely with a very unhappy goblin king.

"so if we sleep together, we will be married?"

"In a sense, yes. Even if that is not the intention, it will form a bond between us since the labyrinths magic is also goes far beyond that for us, Sarah. Since I am a high prince, you would be instated as the high princess, my wife."

She didn't know what to make of this situation and took the opportunity to take a breath and go over to the same window she earlier climbed out of. Looking over the garden walls and into the goblin city to see little goblins proceeding with their normal lives. The view this time was different. Calmer and at peace, without the rush of trying to beat the clock she was able to take in the warm breeze and view of clouds floating across the sky. Jareth stood behind her and smoothed her hair behind her ear saying "I understand if you are not ready for something like this precious. It is a rather complex situation that should not be taken lightly. "

She turned around and put her forehead on his chest. The heat and scent radiating from his chest soothed her while she took in a breath.

"that's the thing Jareth. My brain is telling me to take it slow, that this is all too much to handle for one day. But everything else in my body, including my heart, is telling me to continue. That this is what feels right and although extremely confusing and foreign, it is the best option for me. I am absolutely enthralled by you and as much as I want to scream and fight you for taking me down here, I am also happier than I've ever been to be with you again. If we do this, I just want to know that you will help me get used to this world of yours and allow me time to adjust while we go through this together"

Jareth placed a small and gentle kiss on her neck. Every time he touched her, it felt like playful pins and needles across her skin. His heart started to drum against his chest uncontrollably with pure joy. All of these years were worth the wait, and how here he was with Sarah willingly leaned against the chest, contemplating the possibility of spending in the labyrinth as his queen.

"my sweet Sarah, I will never abandon you when you need me. I have been with you since the day you left me and will continue being there for you. Any adjustments to this new life, I will be there for you and make sure you are adapting properly. I would never consider anybody else as a companion in this life, as my queen, or as my wife. If I had my way, I would make you my bride before the night is through"

A chill went up to her spine and she leaned her head up to look towards his handsome face.

"If that is your form of a proposal, I think my answer is yes" she joked and it made Jareth smile. He proceeded to kiss her cheek and down her neck before breaking the contact to scoop her up into his arms as he had done earlier. Gently he carried his betrothed to the edge of the bed and sat her down before kneeling down to take the slippers off her feet. Sarah hadn't even noticed that she was wearing anything on her feet until now.

"do you think I would allow you to walk around a freezing castle barefoot? what would the servant say?" He joked. Sarah giggled and waited for his next move.

He stood back up and was positioned between her legs, enough to arouse some sort of reaction from both of them but still innocent enough to stop.

"I don't really know what to do...I've never done this." Jareth admired the blush on her cheek.


End file.
